


“Happy” Beta Life, It’s better to keep it Tasteless

by Lius_Ennui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas Den Omegas Nest Betas Cocoons, Angst, Beta Angst, Beta Love, Beta centric, Betas Cocoon, Betas work hard guys :(, Cheating, Cocooning, Crushes, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I fell in love with that idea, I usually like non traditional things but I wanted to write beta hardships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurities, I’m bad at writing, Loneliness, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original work - Freeform, Past Beta/Omega relationships, References to Denning, References to Nesting, Sad Beta Vibes, Sad Betas, Sadness, The Omega Cheated this time, Working Betas, Yasuhiro is a sad boi, basically becoming blanket burritos, courting, im not a great writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: Yasuhiro is a Beta that went through heartbreak after heartbreak because of his dynamic. And now, he doesn’t even know what to do any more.
Relationships: Past Beta/Omega
Kudos: 7
Collections: betaverse





	“Happy” Beta Life, It’s better to keep it Tasteless

Yasuhiro was a Beta. What was a Beta might I add? 

A Beta were the common folk, one that's not very special. Work work work so the economy doesn't fall. Doesn't matter if their noses are sharper.

It doesn't matter that your scent smells like fresh honey, or a soft breeze. Doesn't matter, it will never compete with the pretty Omega scents. The cookies and cream, the warm scent of pies. No, it's too light to be like that, too light to compete with an Omegas. Nor would it complete with the scents that are Alphas. Wouldn't compete with the ginger, or saltwater, or spearmint. 

Mate with other Betas, because you can't provide for the needs of an Omega. You can't take an Alpha's knot. You can't fulfill their gosh damn needs! So just stick to loving a Beta, and maybe that's right. Why would you love someone only for them to end up with someone else? Why love someone you know are going to pick a bigger stronger dynamic than you? Why go through that heart break?

**_"I'm sorry Yasuhiro! But Akio and I are made for each other! We're Omega and Alpha after all! You and I just wouldn't work out...You know, because you're a..."_**

****

**_"Beta"_ **

And all you can do is keep the tears you have in your eyes. Place the flowers and pretty rings you had to the side, and smile a fake smile. Saying you understand, that you get it...

It was just a school boy crush anyway.

And when you're in love with a Alpha friend after getting over the Omega one. Only to have your heart broken again when you confess. Them saying that while you were gone, to help them no less, that they met a perfect Omega. And you just have to smile and say you understand.

**_"I met an Omega, who was so kind. Taking care of me...while you were gone. They were here for me, you know?"_ **

**_"A-Are you saying I wasn't? T-That me taking in t-three jobs to help you with y-your medical bills w-was useless?"_ **

**_"No, no! That's not what I'm saying at all, it's just..."_ **

**_"I-I understand...it's ok..."_ **

So just stick to Betas. Most Beta couples are happy with each other. But not at the same time, they choose them as a second option, because of a heart break with other dynamics. It's a secret thing that all Beta's know. They love their partner/partners but they know where their origins as a couple started.

It's a secret among Betas, every Beta knows this. 

It's even more funny, when you're with a group of friends, and they all start to flirt while you're left out. Or when you're constantly compared to the others. Even by your own parents. Because you're not as special as them, and you feel left out constantly.

**_"Their going to be a strong Alpha!"_ **

**_"Their going to be a sweet Omega."_ **

And Yasuhiro didn't get any of those praises. His parents always cooed on his siblings. Betas aren't special, they're normal. He could never forget the look on his parents faces when he presented as a Beta.

It was of sheer disappointment, and they tried to hide it of course, smiling and patting his head. Saying that they're going to have to focus more on their siblings than him now. You know, to help them with all the special things that their dynamic has.

He was grateful that his siblings got him. They were best friends, and they never made him feel left out.

Another annoying thing was for people thinking that since he's a Beta, he has a duty to help calm others, to keep peace. While that's true to some extent, sometimes it's downright dangerous to try. Like how he had broken an arm because of a mad Alpha. He succeeded in calming him down, but at what cost? 

Or when people think he can't get mad because if his dynamic, upset sure. But mad? No. It's frustrating.

And Yasuhiro was willing to forget all that! When he fell in love with his mate. He didn't want an Alpha, he wanted him, and he was so happy! They nested together, and loved each other, and took care of one another! Yasuhiro worked hard to help him through his heats. 

His parents and friends were proud! He felt on the top of the world!

But then he was blown right back down into the abyss when he was taken.

Probably the worst event of them all, was when he couldn't protect his mate. Some damn Alpha had taken him, and the Beta tried his fucking best in that parking lot! He bit and growled (His Sister taught him) and punched and kicked. He tried and tried, but his mate was snatched away from him. Taken...

After vigorously trying to find him, he did. It was after three months when he saw his baby again at the supermarket. And he was so happy, running up to him and giving him a hug. Saying how worried he was, and the Omega gave him a sad look.

**_“I'm sorry Yasuhiro...but...I...I love him...I- We...When I was your mate...I was also his. I'm sorry..."_ **

He explained on how he covered up the others scent for years, that him and the Alpha had an affair. That's when he broke. How could he? I thought he loved me. He betrayed me. He cheated on him with a stupid Alpha. He had cried, he screamed, and ran off. Saying...

**_"You're just like the rest of them! I hate you, I fuckin hate you! Why, why why?!"_ **

And now here the poor boy was. Covered in bruises and cuts even though it had been so long since then. He had hit himself in the head, had cut up his body. Just cut, cut, cut.

He was wrapped in a cocoon, a blanket burrito if you will. Alphas den, Omegas nest, and Betas Cocoon. Though it's a very little known fact, not taught or brought upon in school a lot. They teach it only for a moment in the Beta text books.

Here he is, crying and sniffling, eye bags under his eyes, his room messy, his light bulbs broken, only having a small lamp on his bedside table that was still intact. Cut up pictures, glass scattered all over the room.

Just stay in your lane, don't try and get fuckin out of it. Just stick with being generic and everything will be ok. Doesn't matter how pretty you are, doesn't matter how well your scent is. Doesn't matter that you're nose can smell better. You'll never be as smart or as strong as a Alpha or Omega. Just be peacemakers and work hard, work, work, be boring. 

**That's all, that's your only fucking job.**

**Author's Note:**

> Small Drabble of my boy. If this makes you feel bad for Beta's then I succeeded, if not well then oops. I really love Betas and underrated crap in general.
> 
> Sorry that it's kinda scattered everywhere, but like it's a Drabble really. I almost cried makin this thing lmao
> 
> Give em loveeee-
> 
> I'm sorry my baby Yasuhiro (it Meaning peace quiet, middle/centre) it has generic meaning and I wanted to give him a 'boring' name sighhh
> 
> I put some Of my own head-canons in so that’s nice


End file.
